opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyzen
Introduction Wyzen is the ships gunner and strongman even though for his collassal size and strength he is actually big softy inside and out of battle even though not always at first. He was found by Kalrow iarm missing from the war and repaired seeing Kalrow as both a savior and a father since no family of his own. He along with the others woke up years after the war and after remembering everything joins them on the quest of redemption and his own salvation. Appearance Personality Very jolly and happy person laughing and enjoying life peacefully. If the need arises he can be serious if he wants but he will never kill a enemy always aiming to just disable them than to take lives away. But is nnot against doing it at any means neccassary. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Uses his modified arm in a fashion of multiple forms of guns and cannons, having fairly decent aim enough to brag about. Hand to Hand Combat Uses his big body and modified arm to fight in a both sumo wrestler and gunner kind of way. Physical Strength/ Agility/ Endurance Wyzen due to his big size he can both dish out and take extremely heavy hits. His speed is alittle on the slow side cause of this, and uses his thruster on his back arm for added mobility. This can make him seem like using a sort of Soru or if any enemy eyes are fast enough a visible high speed movement due to the chi trail left behind from moving this way. His able to crush ships with either minimal or half effort depending on the ship and customizations. Take hits from the strongest of attacks and still get up for more. Weapons The modified arm he has allowing him to use chi energy to turn it into multiple guns/cannons. Can also use it for the thruster engine on his back for high spped burst of movement for manuevering or strengthened attacks. Ex. Chad from Bleach Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation N/A Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments N/A Relationships Crew Asura Pirates Allies/ Friends N/A besides from his own crew Enemies World Government History Wyzen was once known as "Human Weapon" Wyzen due to his old past of getting into mutiple fights and seeking out out killing people and being full and cocky of himself. After a fight with Deus which ended poorly in Wyzen favor he was left there in puddle of blood arm missing dying. Kalrow came seeing the dying Wyzen thought to save his life and to try and turn his life around feeling pity for him. After being saved by Kalro and a new weapon arm him and the Shipwright started a testing relationship as Father and son but eventually now almost seeing each other as family and changing his life for theb better. He now seeks redemption for all his past wrong dueings and also to help out in the cause of his Kingdom's innoccence. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Cyborg Category:Asura Pirates